Talk:Enjoy the Silence/@comment-5261392-20140604193508
Degrassi rant because this show gets me so fucking angry. This is a very anti Degrassi, anti writers, anti Zig, anti Zaya, anti Drew, anti Drianca, etc. rant, so if you're a fan of any of those, you may want to skip over this post. :p Aside from the disgusting treatment towards the POC characters, as other people have discussed and pointed out, has anyone realized that more often than not, the ''female ''characters are treated like shit? I'll use some examples to further my point. -insert GIFs of every black female on the show- Let's see. Hazel was a sidekick and Andrea straight up talked about how racist and bigoted the writers were, Keisha will probably never get plots and remain in the background as the same five characters get screentime, Chantay got ONE C plot after spending years at Degrassi, and Marisol is literally the only "mean girl" who never got a redemption arc/plot to herself. Liberty is by far the most developed black female and look at that, her skin is WAY lighter than Marisol's, Chantay's, etc. That's no coincidence. Oh, and let's not forget to mention that there were only two Asian females on the show, one wasn't even a main character and was blackholed and of course, had no plots aside from dating Toby, and the other had no relevant, groundbreaking plots like her white counterparts had. First, let's talk about the fact that Teennick has no problem treating Maya like shit, throwing constant shade at her, and making her the scapegoat of everything. Don't get me started on that fucking disgusting bullshit "uh oh! She lead Zig on!" She NEVER lead Zig on. She treated him with kindness and instead of admiring her for putting up with his shit and providing him hospitality after he treated her like crap the entire season, the writers and network shit on her for something she never fucking did. Leading someone on is NOT the same as being nice to someone and it's disgusting how a TV show and network designated for fairly young viewers for the most part are perpetuating these messages. They're saying that it's romantic when a guy treats you like shit and it's your fault for anything bad he does and if you're nice to a guy, you're leading him on and you should expect him to try to get into your pants and do or say nothing about it. And don't get me started on how they're making a strong, empowered heroine nothing more than a pacifer to blanket Zig's bad behavior. Another example of a female character being shat on to make a white male look good. Clare's character assassination is one of the absolute worst I've ever seen. She used to be strong, intelligent, caring. She had morals, but those went out the window this season because of Clew. Old Clare would never choose the guy who cheated on all of his girlfriends, including her best friend, slept with a minor, and is just a dumb piece of shit. She made it clear that she was repulsed by him, yet this season she became hungry for Drew's dick and nothing else mattered. Why was she ruined? Oh yeah, to make yet another character on this show obsessed with Drew Torres. Bianca had all the potential in the world to be one of the best Degrassi characters. She was fierce, intelligent, and bold, but also kind, nurturing, and selfless. She wasn't afraid to call people out on their shit - until Drew came along. Bianca was reduced to Drew's arm candy and that is so fucked up and disgusting. Even when she was getting raped and abused, it was all about Drew. The writers made it clear that they only saw Bianca as one half of Drianca. Remember that TN promo when Bianca and Katie became prizes and the biggest struggle was "who Drew would pick" as he broke both of their hearts? I'll add more later but ugh, this show's treatment towards some females is yet another reason why it's so terrible and problematic.